Top Gun
by loafbread
Summary: The Top Gun Naval Fighter Weapons School is where the best of all train to refine their elite flying skills. When hotshot fighter pilot Marceline Abadeer is sent to the school, her arrogant attitude and cocky demeanor put her at odds with the other pilots, not only she's fighting for the top spot but also for the attention of her beautiful flight instructor, Bonnibel Bubblegum.


**A/N- I don't own anything of the following: *Adventure Time *Top Gun**

 **Also, i dont know shit about flying but was just entranced at the idea of Bubbline as Top Gun characters- some of you may have noticed that some lines in the movie are also here to contain its originality.**

 **rate and review**

 **this is the first part- second part will be up soon**

* * *

-x-x-x-

 **TOP GUN**

The temperature was good, _too good_ for the US Naval Operator, she was already in her mid-twenties but she still loathes the very existence of the sun. LT. Marceline (Red Fury) Abadeer likes to fly her _Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird,_ one of Ooo's fastest strategic reconnaissance aircraft. There were only 3 produced and is yet to be released for mass production. How did she acquire this 33,000,000 USD treasure? All thanks to her father who is the Captain of Nightosphere Airbase. She doesn't want to become like him, she only wants to fly and play her music—but having to boss people around was also a tempting idea to her.

"Hey, Marcy!" her Radar Intercept Officer LTJG Lisanna (Lumpy or LSP) Peterson called her as she glanced around the ship that they were into. She looked at her purple haired partner who was zipping her jumper and said, "Nice of you to join me," she grinned at her who grimaced at her in return, "I certainly don't enjoy this but we have a mission to do." She took out her phone and frowned, "We still don't have the confirmation yet?" Marceline asked as she ran a hand to her hair before tying it to ponytail, "Nope," popping the 'p' "We probably have to finish this in order for us to be one of the tops and to join Top Gun, you know how our fathers feels about this—oh mah glob, so crazy! Like their whole life would be over if we're not able to be at the top!" she whined dramatically at her monologue at Marceline who nodded. Of course, she knows it's hard—LSP's father is the current senator who was a former Captain at the Lumpy Space Airbase, her father and LSP's had a long way back then.

"Where's Bongo and Keila?" Marceline asked LSP who shrugged, "I don't know, man—Keila's been acting pretty weird lately, don't cha think?" she asked Marceline, trying to fish another gossip in which Marceline glared at her, "I don't know, let's just board this thing and wait for our orders to fly." She rolled her eyes at her partner who muttered, "You are such a fun sponge, Marceline—I swear to glob!"

Marceline and LSP were partnered up for the most obvious reason: because of their fathers. And it's a burden that they have to carry for the rest of their lives even though Marceline wants Keila to be her navigator—Keila is Marceline's bestfriend, and among all people, she's the one who could understand her the most.

The both of them were already in their jet, waiting for others when they saw Keila and Bongo got inside the hangar, Keila and Marceline grinned at each other before Marceline closed her hatch (the windows of her aircraft were _highly_ tinted for security reasons) when the two pairs are now aboard with their respective aircraft, they received their orders from the radio and it rarely occurred to them but the orders were directly from the Captain.

"This is from _USS Devil's Wing_ " Marceline cringed at the name of their ship, " _I repeat this is from USS Devil's Wing CV 666, we have two hostile aircrafts on our airway, I repeat, two hostile aircrafts on our airway. Scare them off, do not fire unless fired upon. I repeat, do not fire unless fired upon, Devil's Wing out."_

There was a static before everything went silent. The jet started ascending, flying into the clear sky of United States of Ooo, this was Marceline's favourite part in flying—the ability to fly in the sky like a god looking at his creation, she smiled at her view. She looked at her monitor and noticed a dot moving towards her center.

"LSP, let's do this," Marceline said, her voice turning husky and deep with the oxygen mask, her eyes full of confidence and _thrill_ , she was wearing the prescribed flight suit, black jumper, with her _wings_ —a pin, or privilege that they always bring with them—their pride, her name tag was knitted on her left side of the chest and the other side was the USO's air seal. (United States of Ooo)

LSP looked at her monitor and radar as she stated, "contact 20 left at 25, 900 closures." She then proceeded to follow the direction of the dot that was in her screen, "I still can't see the other one."

Marceline nodded, "I'll I.D. him, and you guys hook him." She ordered to Bongo and Keila who were boarding the Modified M14-A Tomcat. "Copy," Bongo immediately responded as he peeled to the left side of the sky while Marceline flew to the right where the sighted hostile jet was.

"This is _Nightwing_ ," LSP said over to the speaker, _Nightwing_ was the name of their _Lockheed SR-71_ "We are closing fast." She said as she looked at her monitor and noticed that they were _very close_ at the enemy's area of flight, "This is _Nightwing,_ contact one Bogey, 090 at 15 miles, 900 knots of closure!" Marceline on the other hand kept her eye on the sky, still waiting for the hostile jet to appear.

"Look for the trailer," Keila said on the other line, LSP looked around, at her radar and to the transparent window, all she could see were the white clouds in their vicinity, "I don't see anything, you have a trailer, Red Fury?" she asked her partner, "Flying in combat spread, 1 mile abeam, uhh—" she looked at her Airspeed Indicator and repeated, "Flying in combat spread, 1 mile abeam and we're actually higher now."

She could feel her father hissing at her sudden loss of thought but she couldn't blame him, she was starting to feel nervous about the unknown aircrafts that were nowhere to be seen but are already detected in their radars.

"Negative, Red Fury," LSP interjected her thoughts, "Looks like he's single!"

As if on cue, a MiG 18 (Northrop F5E, a single seat mini-aircraft) appeared, there were no flags, no identity at the moment since it was all jet black, it passes on Bongo and Keila's _Scream Queen_ and out of impulse, Bongo maneuvered the aircraft to the direction of MiG 18.

Marceline saw what happened and sees another MiG 18 following _Scream Queen_ on her tail, she gritted her teeth, "Who the hell are these people?" she swings after the second MiG while LSP calculates their next move.

Then all four aircrafts—jets spring into power dive with each onto each other's heads, Marceline cursed inside her head when a sudden _blip-blip-blip_ rang in their monitor when she was about to close to the 1st MiG 18.

"Fuck! I got six strobe; I think he's locked on us!" LSP cursed under her breath as she looked at Marceline who remained silent.

"It's a fucking MiG 18—they don't have missiles!" Bongo cursed back as he stayed still; panic already rising in his body.

"Let's just hope you're right, like oh my glob!" LSP panicked when she saw in the radar that the other MiG 18 was already close to them.

Bongo swings mad spinning, cutting back and forth across the MiG's tailpipe, trying to disengage the lock the MiG has on their jet. "Damn it!," he cursed, "I can't shake him!" He snapped his neck trying to calm himself. Marceline looked at _Scream Queen_ bewilderled, _what are they planning to do? Can't they understand the situation?!_

"What's he doing?" Marceline asked to her partner who sighed, "I don't know, man—you know how Bongo is when he's panicking," she said as she looked back at her monitor after glancing at the jet before them.

They were still following the one tailgating _Scream Queen_ when they heard another load of _blip-blip-blip_ a warning that they are in great danger. "Fuck! It's a missile lock!" LSP cursed; again as she glanced at Marceline who nodded, beads of sweat are already sliding on her pale face.

"I got you, _Scream Queen."_ She said as she flipped the jet up and was now missile locked at the two MiG 18. It was what she calculated when the other MiG 18 who was tailing her came close, LSP, relieved grinned at their victory, "Good one!"

"This is _Nightwing_ to _Scream Queen_ , these hostile jets are turning away." She said over the line but the _Scream Queen_ lunged forward, following the two hostile planes.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HE THINKING!" LSP exclaimed as Marceline bit her lip, "We need to follow them," she said as she maneuvered to her right following the three jets—the two MiG's were now at the tail of Bongo and Keila's jet as they separated at the center and met at the back of _Scream Queen_. Bongo's Tomcat disappears into the thin cloud while the two MiGs followed, Marceline completely on their tail.

Breaks out of cloud, looks around, The MiG18 pilot is startled. There is nothing, no jets. He scans the sky frantically, while rolling the aircraft. ...Suddenly, he feels a presence. He looks straight up and behind him. A few feet away, a _Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird_ slides into position canopy to canopy, an incredible feat of flying. Red Fury stares at him. Marceline slides even closer, canopies nearly touching. The MiG pilot acknowledges them with a weak wave. Mareline stares for a moment, and then flips the MiG pilot off in which LSP cackled.

The two MiG's flew back to where they came from and Marceline smirked, "That was fun," she exhaled the stress and worry that she felt earlier and she can hear Keila on the radio, "Speaking of fun, fuel's down to 4.0—we need to go down," she said to Bongo who remained silent.

Marceline nodded at the communication and said, "I'm hungry for some red, let's all go down!' she said happily as she prepared for landing when they almost reached the deck she then noticed that Bongo and Keila's communicator were off. "Where the hell are they?" she asked LSP who shook her head, "Bongo must have had a panic attack!" she shouted, Marceline turned around and said, "Let's turn around—give me the proper angles and numbers!" she calmly said at LSP when her father's voice resonated the radio, _"This is Devil's Wing—do not fly back to Scream Queen, DO NOT fly back to Scream Queen—failure to do so will be deemed punishable and is unfit to go to Top Gun, do you understand?"_ he said sternly, Marceline was never a listener, she was a doer, " _Nope, this one's on me."_ She smirked at her reply when she didn't get any response from LSP who remained frozen—she was afraid of Hunson Abadeer for sure but Marceline isn't a fan of her father—so to speak.

They went back in the air despite her father's orders and their state of fuel but Marceline's main goal was to save her colleagues who remained frozen in the air when she noticed that they were flying still, but inverted.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" she shouted on her radio when Keila spoke, "We are running out of fuel and it seems like Bongo is out of his mind!"

Marceline flew higher above Bongo who stopped; his jet floating below Marceline's who was now also inverted.

"Look buddy," she said at the radio, "We're also inverted!" she joked, "You're gonna be fine, okay?"

She asked him, "Red, I don't think I can land—I forgot!" he said as he ran a hand to his hair, "I don't know what's wrong with me!" he bit his lip—so much that it bled. "What should I do? It feels like I'm dying!"

Keila on the other hand blinked, "Bongo, we're fine," she puts a hand on his shoulder, Bongo starts shaking, "I don't know, man-"

Marceline nodded in understanding, _this could be the cause of his anxiety earlier._ "Okay, _Ghost_ " she called him using his code, "We got your back," she looked at her fuel and sighed when she heard her father on the monitor, _"Marceline for God's sake you-"_ she turned the communication system from the tower and heard LSP gasped, "You did not!"

"I can't risk the lives of our friends over his selfish request, he just don't want to ruin this beautiful jet," she rolled her eyes at the cowardly LSP who squirmed, "Whatever you say, let's just do this." She sighed in defeat, there's no way arguing with Marceline—she always wins.

"Can I just eject?" Bongo asked out of desperation, he completely forgot how to ride the jet and Keila can't fly since her training was all on navigation.

"Are you stupid?" LSP screamed, "Look at the weather and try to eject! There's zero chance that they'll see you! Just put the goddamn airplane down and we'll lead you to it!"

Keila gulped, "Just follow them, we'll be alright."

Bongo blinked, "If I land this thing—you'll have my ass, Abadeer." Marceline smirked, "Sure I'll do."

They landed the plane with Marceline's instruction and LSP's constant yelling over the monitor but the time they landed, Marceline was greeted by her father who was wearing his uniform (suit) and glares at the four of them, "On my office, now!"

* * *

 **-x-x-x-x**

The four of them were in the office of Capt. Hunson Abadeer, his office was huge—medal and trophies of his achievement were adorned like they were some sort of a rare treasure to mankind in which Marceline never dreamed of having. Hunson shook his head in disbelief when he looked at Bongo, "What the hell are you trying to do?" he asked him who remained still, "You almost got your colleagues killed by following the MiGs and your anxiety attack!" he yelled, "You and Keila are our top students who will go to Top Gun! If the superior hears about this-"

"We're not going," Bongo stopped Hunson's monologue, Marceline blinked, "What?!"

Keila held Bongo's hand in support, "I'm pregnant—" she broke off the news, Bongo gripped hers tighter, "And what cause my attack was that—I almost got my girlfriend and child dead."

Marceline blinked, again. When LSP took out her phone already typing the gossip that she was about to spread to her classsmates in flight class, _this is gonna be so juicy!_ She thought, two of the high ranks were humping and nobody knew a thing until now? _This is so the gossip!_

Keila and Bongo took of their pins and saluted at Hunson, "We're sorry for this, sir." They said as if they already practiced the confession, "But I think they deserve it more." Keila glanced at Marceline who was still in shock, "They worked their asses off to impress their fathers, I think it's time to let their light shine through Top Gun," she winked at her best friend who grinned at her, Hunson on the other hand stood still, and sighed.

"I have no choice then," he said as he gave Marceline a stern look, "Don't mess things up, I will not be there to clean your _shit_."

Marceline rolled her eyes, _if I know, you chose them because you don't want to embarrass the Abadeers who worked hard in the airforce for 50 decades_.

LSP hugged Marceline, "Oh. my. glob," she paused for a dramatic pause, "We're going to Top Gun!"

* * *

 **-X_X_X_X-**

Marceline and LSP entered the airbase with smug look on their faces, they were donning their Top Gun flight suit which was in color navy green, on their chest was _Nightosphere_ , below it was their name tag, and the other side of the chest were their position. On their shoulders were their epaulets and the left collar were their pins, Marceline's hair was on a ponytail while LSP's was on a bun. They opened the room towards their classroom and saw the pictures of the _Top Gun_ s of each batch. She saw her father's and frowned at him, _Don't force yourself into something that you don't want Marceline—you're just here to have fun. No pressure._ She said to herself as she tried to calm herself down, in the first row of the seat was where Finn Mertens was seated and from what LSP (the town gossip) had told her this morning, it was his brother who was seated next to him, which was his partner.

Marceline and LSP were seated at the back of the class when their instructor came in, he was tough-looking, in a blue flight suit, his hair has strips of red and white—he was the Legendary Peppermint Butler. Marceline's father had told her about him, how he fought an army of jets and survived, alone and unharmed—he was one of Marceline's inspirations into flying.

"Welcome," he greeted them who smiled at him enthusiastically , "Welcome to Top Gun Naval Fighter Weapons School—you guys are the best of the all the best, each year we produce highly equipped and elite students who are all accomplished in their chosen route of flight, for this year there are only 10 of you." He looked at them one by one and Marceline couldn't help but feel giddy when she made eye contact with him. Peppermint looked around at the 10 students, this would make up 5 flying units, "Listen up!" he exclaimed at the class, "You're the best of the best, the elite of all the elites, and we're gonna make you better!" he paused to breathe his old age finally catching up with him, "With the tensions in the world today, the potential for confrontation is greater than ever, and carrier pilots will be the first ones there. Air combat excellence is vital. Someone once asked me if training men for air combat made the world less safe-flying loaded guns... an accidental confrontation and so forth."

Marceline looked around to see Finn smiling at her coldy, "My answer is: the dangerous thing is being unprepared. You want trouble, that's what you get when things don't work out, when you can't do what you say you can. When you don't know what you can do. And when your opponents aren't sure either. We are not policy. We don't make policy. Elected officials ...civilians, do that. We are the instrument of policy. The tip of the spear. So we had best be sharp." Marceline then looked at the back and there were men who were in blue flight suit just like what Peppermint was wearing, they were clearly the instructors that they had to face, Marceline came back to her senses when LSP pinched her leg to realize that Peppermint stopped talking, "You," he pointed at her and she stood up,"Do you think you're gonna be the best?" he asked her, completely referring to his speech in which Marceline had blacked out.

"Yes sir," she said, proud.

Peppermint nodded in amusement, "Of course, we've got to know who's the best too," he then pointed at the wall were the portraits of each elite were posted, "That's why we have those plaques hung over there, with the Top Gun crew from each class. You see someone familiar there?" he asked again, Marceline nodded.

She saw Finn's eyes widened for a moment and it was a first time that she felt proud carrying her father's blood within her.

"Considering your bloodline—that's pretty arrogant don't you think?" he asked her, again, she was being belittled in his vision but she paid no mind, instead she shrugged her shoulders and smirked at him, "I must be,"she replied coolly.

Peppermint smirked, "I like that in a pilot." Which erupted laughter from the class, "You have to be confident even in times of danger, also keep in mind the other component of success and that is teamwork, you may take your seat." Marceline let out a sigh of relief as LSP rolled her eyes at her, "Listen up, will you?!" she scolded Marceline who remained impassive.

* * *

 **_X_X_X_**

To commemorate their success, they went to party in a bar named _Gunter's Bar_ where they saw their classmates in Top Gun—What is Top Gun? The _Top Gun Naval Fighter Weapons School_ is where the best of the best were enrolled in each airbase all over the country to refine their elite flying skills. One knows that one goes to Top Gun when the student wears another pin next to their original one, it was a pin of the wings of jet stuck together in the middle it's made of silver and it is pinned below the pilot's gold pin.

 _Gunter's Bar_ is where mostly pilots would come to have a drink or party. LSP arrived wearing a purple dress, her pins where on the side of her left chest and was already clung on another pilot's arms when they arrived. Marceline on the other hand was wearing her white uniform (since she believed that a pilot's uniform is their business card in which she agreed since most people in the bar were in their uniforms), white short-sleeved polo with her respective 3 star epaulets, wings with a star pin (the same as LSP's) and her Top Gun pin, when she arrived all eyes were on her. Every year the new students of top gun would only range to 14-16 per class and it was indeed a privilege to be part of it. She smirked at those who looked at her in fascination or with jealousy.

She was sitting alone in a bar when a sandy boy offered her a drink and saw his pins, he was also a student at Top Gun, "You must be the infamous Marceline Abadeer," he said as Marceline accepted his drink and smirked at him, "You'll never know." He shrugged his shoulders and looked at her, "Pleased to meet you, I'm Finn Mertens from Ooo's Center of Aviation," he offered his hand, OOOCA was the other big thing next to Nightos and Marceline took the hand of her rival, "Nice to meet you, too." She said as she shook his hand briefly before letting go. She stood up and noticed the height difference between them, she was taller and it was clear that she was older than him. _This kid must be a prodigy._ She said to herself when he talked, "You know that pink lady over there?" he asked as he pointed at the direction of a woman sitting at the farthest corner opposite to them, she was wearing a leather jacket, white cotton shirt underneath, her hair on a ponytail, she was also wearing a white Gucci shoes, she was holding her phone completely looking disinterested at the people around her and Marceline swore that she was the most interesting _thing_ here tonight.

"Yeah, what about her?" Marceline asked, trying to keep her cool as she drank the whole drink Finn has given to her. "She rejected me the moment I came up to her as I offered her a drink—can you come and talk to her?" Marceline glanced at him, trying to give him a _Are-you-serious-look_ , which he dismissively said, "I'm not trying to use you or something but I've been told that you're great with the ladies," he then smirked at her, "I'm not just so sure about that." He said as he drank his drink, smiling—no grinning as if he was provoking her.

"Wanna bet, you pussy?" she asked him, Finn raised his brow, "Sure, what would it be?" he asked her as he sat on the stool next to Marceline, "If I get her number tonight, you'll be my training partner for tomorrow's activity."

Finn nodded as it was the easiest request, "Sure,"

* * *

 **-X_X_X_X_X_X-**

Marceline kept her cool when she sat next to the pink haired woman who continued sipping her drink; Marceline ran a hand to her hair when she asked the bartender to get her usual drink.

"You're not a regular here," she said to the pink haired woman who glanced at her briefly before going back to her phone, "I sure am, I don't usually go here." She said when she noticed Marceline's pins, _this is it!_ She smirked to herself now that she got the interest of the pink haired woman.

"That must be it then," she said as she now looked at her and was more than mesmerized at the pink haired woman's beauty because of her eyes, her eyes were of cold blue—nothing like she had seen before unlike her gray, dull, eyes.

"I'm Red Fury," she grinned as she introduced herself, in which the pink haired woman nodded, "I see—you must be that pilot who does nothing but object and willingly disrespect the orders of her senior—the daughter of Hunson Abadeer?" she asked, trying to tick the girl off her. She _clearly_ doesn't have any time for this.

Marceline blinked at the information that the woman have, _how is she able to grasp such infos?!_ She laughed, "That is me- I must be really infamous, huh?" she asked her and the pink haired woman smiled, "Must be," she replied. The two were left in silence except for the loud music oozing from the dance floor, "What's your name?" Marceline finally asked.

" _Bonnie_ ," she stood up as she leaned towards Marceline and fixed her insignia, "It's been fun to be here and chat but I have to go," she lets go, teasingly and winked at Marceline who was about to chase her "Can I walk you out?" she asked, but the pink haired woman whose back was facing her said, "I'm with someone," she paused to look back at Marceline, "I'll see you around.", then disappeared in the crowd.

She looked at Finn who was smiling at her smugly and kept it within herself that he's not worthy of punching his stupid face. But Marceline isn't the type to easily give up; she gave Finn the finger before going outside to follow the pink haired woman.

* * *

 **-X_XX_X_X_X_X-**

Outside the bar, she was assisting her friend towards her boyfriend who did nothing but smiled at her offering her a small thanks as he slid her into his car and drove off. The pink haired woman sighed at the rudeness and got inside her car, she started it and was about to drive off when a figure appeared from behind.

"Hi, I thought that you're with her—" the figure said as _they_ rose from the back, the pink haired woman yelped, "What the-" she almost hit the car into the nearby pole, she then pulls up and glared at her, "You!" she yelled, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Everyone's got to be somewhere." She smiled at her trying to charm her but it didn't work, instead she was being glared at, "If you don't get out of my car I'm going to tell the police about this!"

Marceline blinked, feigning defeat. "Fine—" she said as she ran a hand to her hair, "I'm sorry—it's just that I never met someone so pretty and elegant before and it's only you who got me like this." She mumbled as an apology but she then rolled her eyes, "I overheard you and Mertens betting on me, so whatever you're saying—it won't work, good night!" she raised her brow at Marceline who sighed, "You can think that my intentions are _unpure_ , Finn just ticks me off and I don't want to look like a stupid face. I'm sorry if you thought about that." She said as she got off the car and the pink haired woman drove away into the night.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-x-**

Marceline was sitting on the front row when LSP sat next to her it's been a week since their classes had started and they have yet to meet their final instructor, "I heard you got rejected last week," she whispered, the raven haired girl jolted at the news, "Who told you that?" she asked in a whisper and her partner just shrugged, "I hear everything, Marcy," she replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Simon Petrikov came inside, silencing the whole class, he was another flight instructor who pioneered the formation of fighter jets in USO, he was also Marceline's uncle. He smiled at her in which she did in return.

"Good morning, class." He greeted courtly, "In this class we will be dealing with F-5's and A4's, as our MiG simulators. Technically the F-5 does not have the thrust to weight ratio of the MiG-18-it also does not bleed energy below 300 knots like the MiG-18 does. The A4 does not turn as well as the MiG-17 but has significantly better visibility." All eyes were on Simon that they didn't notice the back door opening, he noticed the new instructor came and beamed at her, "Hello, Princess" he called the woman who entered the room, except for Marceline who is still engrossed with her notes. LSP looked at the center of attention and gaped, she ribbed Marceline who glared at her and looked at the one who she was looking at she stares at her as she walked passed her without acknowledging her presence and Marceline turned her head down in embarrassment, _it's her!_

The pink haired woman stopped in front next to Simon, she was wearing a pink button up with white collar, black blazer with a black pencil skirt.

"Class, this is Bonnibel Bubblegum—codename _Princess_ ," he glared at the class who were looking at her intently, "Now she's not your ordinary pretty looking fellow, she has a Ph.D in Astrophysics, Masters in Thermodynamics—she's our civilian contractor so don't salute at her, alright?" he asked the class who nodded at him—some were staring at the beautiful woman in front of them.

Marceline on the other hand nodded and directed her attention to the powerpoint presentation presented to them by _Princess,_ Marceline diligently took notes as she talks about the machine's technicals, tactics, and the MiG's—she was directly intent into learning something and it wasn't a new thing to LSP, Marceline was very studious when it comes to things that she likes, and part of her wants to know what's with the weird tension surrounding her and the pink woman but couldn't make herself ask.

"I think I have some new data for you...Now a MiG 18 has a problem with the inverted flight tanks. It won't do a Negative G push over. Even below one G, they risk a flame out. Operationally, they will do a zero to one G only." She paused for a moment when she saw Marceline shaking her head, disagreement was written all over her face. But she decided to continue, "The latest intelligence shows that the most they will do in operation is one…" Finally she stopped when Marceline whispered something to LSP who nodded, "Is there something wrong, Lieutenant?" she asked the raven haired woman who nodded, "There is," she started as she glanced at her partner, "I don't think that your information is correct—about the MiG 18," she rubbed her neck.

She tilted her head in confusion; all eyes were on Marceline as Simon who was in the back observing, blinked.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked, it was a first of her to be corrected by a mere student—it was a first of her to be questioned, to be proved wrong.

"I saw two MiG 18s," she replied coolly as she spun her pen using her fingers, her elbows propped on the desk while the other hand was on her knees, Marceline was leaning on her desk and _Princess_ couldn't help but thinkat how cute this student of hers looked.

"And?" she asked, trying to make Marceline elaborate what she saw.

Marceline looked at Finn who was glaring at her, he was probably jealous at the attention that she was getting from the hot teacher—she couldn't blame him, she was _one hell of a head-turner_.

"I saw a MiG 18 do negative dive," she proclaimed like it was a daily occurrence to her to see a MiG 18 do a flip, but Bonnibel Bubblegum doesn't believe her. "Where did you see that?" she asked.

Marceline smirked, "That's classified information," she said coyly as LSP grinned at her.

"It—It's what?!" Bonnibel couldn't believe the nerve of this woman, she was still playing _Ms. Romantico_ and she even looked proud at her flirting skills, she shook her head when she saw in her peripheral view that Mr. Petrikov stiffened.

"If you'd know, then I'd have to kill you," she said slowly, trying to seduce the pink haired woman who remained still, the men in the back chuckled, and Simon blushed from embarrassment because of his niece, " _Red Fury!"_ he stood up from his seat, "What the hell are you trying to prove here?!"

Marceline glanced at him for a mere 5 seconds before looking back at her teacher who stood still, expression on her face remained stoic, like she was thinking of something.

 _You can handle this, Bonnie—you just have to be calm and overbearing, do not let this stupid love-struck student get into your nerves,_ she glanced at Mr. Petrikov who sat back on his seat, shaking his head in disdain. She has been warned at the arrogant and cocky behaviour of his niece but didn't think that it would go this far.

"Lieutenant," she started, her voice was commanding but still gentle, "I have a special clearance. The Pentagon sees to it that I know more than you." She looked at Marceline's eyes with seriousness and determination—she has to know this information, whether it's real or not.

"I was on his six when it happened," she answered her briefly, Bonnibel blinked, _how is that possible?_ "You were on his six while he was doing a negative 4 G?" she disseminates, Marceline shrugged her shoulders, "Yup, I was directly above him."

She bit her lip, "If you were directly above him, how did you see him?" she asked, again, hands on her hips—completely doubtful at the statements given to her by the pilot.

"I was inverted."

The whole room erupted into laughter at how ridiculous Marceline sounded.

But Bonnibel remained stoic, there were to things that was on her mind right now. Either Marceline is a good liar or she is an outstanding pilot.

"You were in an inverted dive with a MiG 18?"

Marceline and LSP looked at each other, Marceline nodded.

"At what range?"

LSP answered with a proud, "2 miles," before Bubblegum could ask more, "one and a half meters—I even have a photo!" she said as she was about to fish her phone from her pocket but was stopped by Bonnibel with a dismissive wave.

"What were you doing up there?" Bonnibel sat on her seat, Marceline leaned out from her desk and answered, "I was giving him the finger for being an ass to my colleagues," she smiled, "he just waved at me. It was weird."

The class laughed as Bonnibel shook her head in amusement— _this Marceline girl is something._ She thought as she thanked Marceline for her- pleasant participation and continued her lecture about aerial physics.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-x-**

Class had ended and Bonnibel directly went out, Marceline followed after her—"Bonnie!" she called, Bonnibel blushed at her nickname and the other flight instructors looked at her weirdly—it was a rule in Top Gun that you should and only be called with your _codename_ and you should never reveal your nickname to a student, she looked at them in embarrassment as she halted, "What do you want?" she asked Marceline who smiled at her, "Why didn't you tell me that you're an instructor? If so, I shouldn't have followed you to your car and snuck in there—I should have just waited for this day instead of moping that I didn't get your number." She pouted, trying to act cute at her instructor who remained unfazed, she pulled her inside her office as she avoided the curious gazes that she received from the other instructors. She then locked her door and looked at Marceline who is still pouting.

"It never came up," was her answer as she settled her things on her table, Marceline who was still pouting answered, "You make me look like a fool."

Bonnibel smiled, "You seem to be determined to do that anyway," she laughed as she sat on her table and looks at Marceline who was leaning on her door, arms crossed. Bonnibel scrunched her eyebrows at the crooked collar on Marceline's flight suit and walked towards her, reaches for her collar and fixed it, she could hear Marceline ragged breathing, "Why can't you get this straight?" she asked her as she looked her in the eyes and was happy that she still got her _effect_.

"You better prepare for your stimulation," she winked at her as she got out leaving a furiously blushing Marceline.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-x-**

Marceline was inside the Stimulation Control Room with LSP following her, she asked LSP about Bonnibel Bubblegum in which LSP directly gave her details about the pink woman— _too much_ details.

Bonnibel Bubblegum is a class A pilot who decided to quit because it was just a passing passion—and she was only 16 at that time—she took her Ph.D in Astrophysics in Princeton University and at the same time was with her Masters in Thermodynamics in Harvard University—she graduated at the age of 23. Marceline shook her head at the genius who she was pining for— _how the hell am I going to top that?!_ She asked herself as she arrived at the SCR, Bonnibel was already there—since it was her creation after all.

"Hello," she greeted them, "the others were already done for this activity and we'll compare your scores with them after your stimulation, alright?" she was wearing her outfit earlier but this time she was also wearing her lab gown.

"Abadeer," she called her last name at the same time smiling, "you go first," she ushered her to the seat. She examined the room and in front of her were 6 computers, filled with tapes and other wires that she couldn't trace where it belonged to. She looked at the cockpit and started doing her usual thing. Bonnibel was at her back giving her directions, "Now show me what you did with the MiG 18."

Marceline barely nodded as she did what she was told and Bonnibel watched in awe. To say that Marceline is good is understatement, _she is a prodigy._

The jet lurches and bumps, the noises and bumps felt real and Marceline was amazed at the technology, She saw a MiG—got to its tail and everything happened fast—in a blur the MiG exploded as she was forced to stop by Bonnibel who looked amazed. _Too amazed_ for her own liking.

"You—you broke the whole damn thing!" LSP exclaimed—somewhat happy that she doesn't have to do the stimulation anymore. Her phone rang and then excused herself.

Marceline rubbed her neck in embarrassment, she hates this feeling—the feeling of overdoing things. She frowned at Bonnibel who was still in shock, "Sorry about this, Princess." She said as she looked at the ground, feeling guilty.

Bonnibel shook her head, eyes still wide, "You—you broke the template, no one ever did that before." She said slowly, as if she was trying to wake herself up.

Marceline laughed nervously, she was used to the compliments and praises but it felt weird coming from the pink haired woman.

"What—what is it about you?" she asked her as she looked her in the eyes, they were only a meter away from each other.

"I don't know," she shrugged, Bonnibel leaned out and checked the wirings of the stimulator, "You're far too aggressive." She said as she sighed, "Well, it is combat." She said, trying to make a point, "Every second counts."

Bonnibel puts her hand on the pocket of her lab gown while the other one was on her hips, "The hottest moves in the world aren't gonna help you if you wind up alone. Your wingman's got to be able to follow you. Trust you. Know that he can depend on you. It's more than just fancy flying." she bit her lip as she examined Marceline's expression—her face was now red—either from blushing or embarrassment, she couldn't tell.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, Bonnibel blinked as she tilted her head, "What for?"

"For earlier, for being so forward with you. I shouldn't be doing this—I should have respected our grounds with each other—you are my instructor and I am your student, I should have not acted that way with you. We are in a learning ground," she looked her in the eyes, "I am sincerely sorry."

Bonnibel smiled, "Apology acknowledged and accepted."

Marceline blinked, fazed at the instant forgiveness, "That's it?" she asked.

The pink haired woman laughed, "What else do you want?" she crossed her arms at the same time tapping her right feet.

Marceline smirked and exhaled, "You." She winked, Bonnibel shook her head, "There you go again with your moves."

"Was I too agressive?" she asked her as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"I work here, _Red Fury_ " she rolled her eyes, "Let's keep it professional."

Marceline looked at the ceiling, to the ground, before meeting the eyes of her instructor, "Come on!" she whined as she walked towards her instructor whose other brow was raised, "I'm asking you out! Why could you say no to someone like me?" she playfully teased Bonnibel who chuckled, "How about this," Marceline started, "How about anything—anything that you wanted to do," she started listing the things that someone like Bonnie would want, "coffee, walk in the park, a drink.." the list goes on as Marceline continued talking until Bonnibel stopped her, "How about the plane?" she asked— it wasn't the first time that Bonnibel was asked by another pilot—"What plane?" she asked her, "You know—most of the pilots that would ask me out would take me to their plane, make me play with the buttons and levers," she stated.

Marceline made a disgusted face, "Are those men really that cheap?!" she exclaimed, "No-uh, Princess," she waggled a finger, "I'm not like them, like I told you." She grinned at her, "You're actually slow to engage but I know you'll come around."

Bonnibel looked at the time and gasped, "I still have a lot to do!" she started pushing Marceline out towards the exit but failed since Marceline is stronger, "Let's make it at eight, alright?" she smirked at her as she let Bonnie drag her off, "Make what?!"

"Anything." She stopped when she was only three steps away from the door, defeat reigned on Bonnie's face as she sighed, "Okay, tomorrow at eight. Now go! I have work to do!" she finally was able to push Marceline out of the room and leaned on the now- locked door.

Marceline was hard as a rock—a first for Bonnie to encounter—and she's loving it.


End file.
